


Let's Go Get A Slushie

by CrystalQueer



Series: Horse Girl AU [2]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: ?? what do i tag this, Horses, i didnt know how to title this either smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalQueer/pseuds/CrystalQueer
Summary: Veronica came to the conclusion that, yes, there were three different Heathers. And at least two of them were terrible.(part 2 of my horse girl au)





	Let's Go Get A Slushie

A day or two passed and Veronica was back at the barn. She hadn’t seen that girl, Heather Duke, around although she had stopped to say hi to the girl’s horse. Spanky was a good boy, if not a bit stubborn.

Veronica had just finished putting Cobalt’s tack away after a pretty long ride. Cobalt himself was in one of the round pens so he could roll and relax. Veronica was going to bathe him after. They had just practiced around the arena, nothing too big, she didn’t have a lot to do, she didn’t know the trails yet. Maybe if she saw Heather around she could ask if she knew any trails.

Lost in thought, Veronica didn’t notice when she bumped into a pair of blonde girls outside of the barn. One was tall and lean, her hair a lighter color than the others, and her face nicer. The other had reddish-blonde hair, more ginger than blonde, really. She was shorter than her companion, but looked more fierce. “Watch it!” snapped the mean looking one.

“Oh! Uh, sorry, sorry, I didn’t see you, I was uh, thinking. And not paying attention.” Veronica stammered, ending her sentence with a nervous chuckle.

The second girl nudged the first. “Heather, don’t be so hard on her.” She said before turning to Veronica. “She clearly isn’t that bright.”

Veronica opened her mouth the reply, but closed it. This girl’s name was also Heather? Did she know Heather Duke? And who was this tall girl and why did she say Veronica wasn’t bright? She was rude.

The first girl frowned and looked Veronica over. “I guess you’re right, Heather.” She replied. She had a smooth voice, like a siren or a saleswoman who could convince anyone to buy anything.

Veronica didn’t like her.

“Come on then, we’re wasting time by waiting for this girl to finish her fish impression.” The first girl finished. She brushed past Veronica and the taller girl followed. Leaving Veronica behind, still trying to come up with a rude comment, while also trying to figure out if there were three Heathers.

She came to the conclusion that, yes, there were three different Heathers. And at least two of them were terrible.

Refusing to dwell on the subject too much, Veronica sighed and started to walk back towards the round pen where she left Cobalt, only to be startled by seeing someone else there.

She couldn’t see much of him, his back was turned. But he was definitely male. He had broad shoulders, from what she could tell, he also had dark, tousled hair and lean shoulders. He looked well built, not necessarily strong or muscular, but like he could hold his own and was possibly pretty toned.

“Uh, hello?” Veronica called, approaching slowly in case she startled him. The last thing she needed was to be attacked by some rando dude because she startled him.

He had a kind face and freckles across his nose, he gave Veronica a crooked smile. “Greetings and salutations.” He replied. He had a nice voice, although it did have a somewhat sarcastic quality to it. Maybe that was just how he spoke.

She decided he was weird.

“Hi.” Veronica repeated. “Who are you?” 

“Jason Dean. JD for short. I’m the new stable hand.” He offered a hand to Veronica. She shook it.

“I’m Veronica.” She replied. “I’m also new around here. I’ve only been here for a couple days.”

“Nice to meet you, Veronica.” JD said. “Is this your horse?” He gestured to Cobalt.

“Yeah!” Veronica grinned and walked around JD to get to the round pen, she rested her arms on the gate and watched the gelding for a moment. “His name is Cobalt, he’s a retired thoroughbred. Sometimes he acts like he’s still on the track.” She spoke with such fondness for her horse, it was cute, JD thought.

“Cool.” He replied, walking up next to her. “I’ll admit, I don’t really like horses. I also don’t know much about them.”

“Really? Then, and I hope this doesn’t sound rude, why are you working here?” She looked at him curiously.

“Well, the pay is decent and it keeps me out of my house, so it’s a pretty good deal. Besides, I won’t be here too long.” He replied with a light shrug, keeping his eyes focused on the horse.

“Why’s that?” Veronica asked.

“You ask a lot of questions.” JD said.

“Is that a problem?” She replied.

He thought about it for a moment. “Not really.” He decided. “Hey, once you’re done here, would you perhaps want to go get a slushie?”

Veronica grinned again. “Ooh, seven-eleven. Swanky first date.” She paused. “But yeah, that would be cool.”

“When will you be finished, then?”

She glanced at her horse. He was pretty dirty after rolling in the deep sand multiple times, but she could always bathe him later. A little dirt wouldn’t hurt him. “I gotta put Cobalt away but that’s all. We can meet at the gate?”

“Sounds good.” JD responded. “See you then.”

He walked off, to where, Veronica wasn’t sure. She opened the round pen gate and went to catch Cobalt, which took a few minutes because he decided to run away from her instead of cooperate, but she did catch him.

As she led her horse into the barn, she saw the two girls from earlier standing in front of the tack room, but they were joined by a third girl in green, a girl Veronica recognised as Heather Duke.

“Hi Heather!” Veronica called as she led Cobalt into her stall. All three girls turned to look at her, none of them replied. Heather Duke gave her a mean look.

 _”What’s that for?”_ Veronica wondered. She was a bit hurt, but she didn’t say anything, after all, she had a “date” to get to.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at dukesfancyasshorse.tumblr.com


End file.
